Nightmares
by Ambercatlucky2
Summary: A few days after the ending of the anime.  Tohru always seems happy to everyone... mabye a little too happy.  but then, why is she wakingup the whole household everymight screaming? when Kyo finds out, he decides to leave. but will he leave forever?


No current author comment

**Tohru's POV**

I woke up with a cold sweat lacing my brow and a scream coming from my lips. I heard sounds of running in the hall, soon after my door is thrown open and I find Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure, are all standing there looks of worry on their faces, when they see me, how scared I look, well… I think it scares them even more. So I smile

"I'm sorry guys, I didn't mean to wake you all up, you can go back to bed, everything's fine, I promise!" they look at me suspiciously

"Are you sure?" asks Shigure, I nod and apologize once more, he seems satisfied, that or he wanted Yuki and Kyo to fix it, because he goes off to bed again.

"Miss Honda… what is it? This is the third night you've cried like that." says Yuki staring at me with wide, concerned eyes

"Tohru, look if something's bothering you then, you gotta spit it out, there's no way we can help you if you wont tell us" explains Kyo sounding frustrated

"Look… guys, really it's nothing… right now you all should just go back to bed, but thanks for caring about me, I really am sorry" I try to put more happiness into my smile, but I know it looks about as false as a rice ball sitting with a bunch of fruits. Yuki moves a step closer to me raising his hand slightly

"but-"

"Go back to sleep!" I urge cutting him off, I yawn. He falters then smiles his small smile, and slowly heads back towards his room, Kyo doesn't budge

"Look your not going to buy me with that 'it's all good' crap again, okay? What's really the matter? You haven't ever woken up screaming like you were being massacred, not ever, but now, ever since…" I heard the small intake of his breath

"Kyo, its nothing… just get your rest, tomorrow might be Sunday, but we're going to be really busy, besides, Kagura called, she said she was going to come over." He backed up a smidge and suddenly looked terrified

"She said what?"

"She's coming over to see you"

"Oh, god didn't she just visit a week ago?" he muttered, I smiled

"Oh don't be so insensitive, she just loves you so much!"

"Insensitive? You think she loves me? She's the insensitive one! Do I beat her to say 'I love you' every time I see her? No I don't!" he shouted

"Shut up!" came the calls from the other two rooms, he ignored them, barely  
>"I think, maybe she would like it if you did that" I told him then I rephrased it; "give her more attention, I mean." He sighed<p>

"Look, Tohru… what is the problem? Are you not sleeping well?" before he turned back my way I rested my head back down on my pillow and closed my eyes, pretending to be asleep,

"oh, she's already sleeping again…" he whispered, then he did something that I hadn't expected, he leant down and kissed me on the cheek!

"Sweet dreams Tohru" as soon as he realized what he had said, he froze in mid-step

'_he figured it out eh?'_ I thought darn. That was supposed to be a secret

"It's nightmares isn't it? I still scare you huh?" with that he left the room and slowly closed the door, he didn't go back to his room however. I heard thumping noises on the roof, he must be going there to sulk and think.

But it was true every night now I had been plagued with horrid nightmares. At first I hadn't gotten them, I must have still been in shock. But now, every time I closed my eyes the image of the monster he had turned into seared into my mind, when I slept it did not provide an escape for the terror, but a manifestation of it. In my dreams, I'm being torn apart by a heartless monster, I know that Kyo is really a good loving person, but the dream scares me, when I'm standing there paralyzed by fear when I look into those angry purple eyes, I can scarcely breath.

The first time I had the dream it started out in complete darkness and I was utterly alone, then the sound starts, it's a snarl and the sound of flesh being torn, but I still can't see anything. Then out of the darkness I see the hate filled eyes, the monster screams and charges towards me, I can't move, and I'm terrified, then it pounces and I can just feel it's razor sharp claws ripping into my skin, when I wake.

The second night it's nearly the same, except I know it's there now, and it has more animation to it, it has a hard laugh as it tears me apart, this time I don't wake up, and I'm acutely aware of every wound, and the pain burns into my mind, I wake up still feeling like I've just spent hours being shredded.

This night I had been sitting by a lake with Yuki and Kyo when the monster came, he killed both Yuki, and Kyo, then it faced me, it toyed with me for a while tossing me ion the air, and slicing my arms up slowly, then it devoured me, and after it had finished, it started all over again, peaceful by the lake, monster, death, over and over, until I had woken up along with everyone else in the house…

I shiver, not from the cold but from thinking about my dreams, I pull the blanket up closer to my face, and I end up falling into a dreamless sleep. When I wake I feel like I had been given some sort of gift, and I'm happy.

I quickly change into a light yellow sweater and a tan plated mini skirt, and then I run downstairs, put on my apron and begin to cook breakfast. By the time I'm done cooking it's ten but that's fine because it was Sunday. I set the table with an extra setting for Kagura, who still hadn't arrived, and right when I thought that she comes running into the room, her eyes are wide and she looks worried.

"What is it?" I ask concerned for my friend

"It's Kyo!" she replies her soprano voice wavering, tears are sliding down her cheeks now, I go over to her and hug her, she rests her head on my shoulder

"What's wrong about Kyo?" I was worried now

"He's MISSING! I can't find him anywhere!" she cried

"Don't Worry Kagura-chan, he's probably just hiding, and he'll probably come out for breakfast, especially since I made cod fish for him!" I told her gently

"But doesn't he know how much he worries me when he's gone?" she asked to no one in particular, but I answered

"I don't think he does, but that's normal, boys can be like that eh?" I laughed, she laughed shakily with me, and I wrapped my arms around her

"Boys are like that? What do you take us for?" Teased Shigure coming down the stairs, Yuki was behind him, but no Kyo. This worried me

"Hey where is Kyo, is he still on the roof?" I asked Yuki shrugged still tired, Shigure said that he didn't know

"I'm going to see if he fell asleep on the roof, okay, you guys can eat now okay?" they nodded, I went outside to the back of the house, then I climbed the ladder I had put there for easy-access to the roof. When I got to the top I saw his blue jacket

"Hey! Kyo! It's morning, and Kagura's waiting for you!" no answer

"Okay… not that uncommon" I murmured

"Kyo! Wake up!" I shouted loudly, still no answer, this was weird. I climbed the rest of the way and onto the roof; I headed towards the spot Kyo was. But when I got there, I found Kyo was not there. Wrapped up in his jacket that I had mistook for him was a folded piece of paper, I unfolded it and read it

_Tohru, _

_Look, I know that… I… I'm the cat, and I don't want to frighten you, I know it was selfish of me to believe that we could go on living like before, and I had foolishly hoped that even though you knew who I was, you could love me for it anyways. But… look what I'm trying to say is, I know the only options here is, either you get your memories erased, which I can not allow, or I leave, which is what I've done. Don't worry about how I'll live, I did train at a mountain for four months once. Anyways… tell everyone 'bye' for me, except Yuki, tell him, I'll still hate him where ever I'm at! _

_Kyo._

**********************************************=0.~=

Ambercat here, anyways, how is this? I originally planned for this to be a one-shot but now it's not… haha that's obvious isn't it. Any ways please review! Thanks! 3


End file.
